Stormy Nights
by BayleeXx
Summary: Sam seeks comfort in his brother during the storm. Implied Wincest/Weecest but mainly just brotherly love. Sam is 8, Dean is 12.


Dean awoke to a particularly loud crack of thunder. He jumped slightly and blinked as a flash of lightning illuminated the room, nearly blinding him in his sleepy state. He sighed and pulled the blankets tighter around himself. Getting back to sleep would be a difficult task. He was just about to lay his head back down when he heard another crack of thunder followed by... whimpering? Dean hesitated, his brow furrowing, but quickly dismissed it as the wind or the shitty motel room settling. He was tired and he just wanted to sleep. But then he heard it again, louder this time and impossible to ignore. An image of his eight year old brother flashed into his head and he immediately sat up.

"Sammy?" he whispered, unsure if his brother was even awake or not. There was a pause, a moment of complete silence, and because of how he'd been raised, Dean reached under his pillow, his hand coming to rest on the pocket knife he kept hidden there. No 12 year old kid should have to sleep with a knife under their pillow, but the Winchester family was a bit... different. And with John out on the hunt, someone had to protect them.

There was a small sniffle followed by a "Yeah Dean...?" Dean felt himself relax. Then he realized that Sam had been the one whimpering.

"Sammy?" he asked again, getting up and walking over to his baby brother's bed. "What's wrong? Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" Dean questioned, now in full big brother mode. This was _his_ Sammy and it was Dean's job to protect him and keep him happy. And right now he didn't sound very happy.

"I'm fine Dean. I just... I-" Sam was cut off by a roll of thunder so loud it shook the entire room. Sam squeaked and nearly jumped out of the bed. He probably would have fallen right out if Dean hadn't been there to catch him. Sam clung to his big brother, small fists curled tightly into Dean's shirt. Dean wrapped his arms protectively around Sam, rubbing slow circles into his back and whispering reassuring words into the kid's ear.

"Shh Sammy, it's okay. It's alright. Just a little thunder. I'm here. I'll protect you." Sam sniffled again, rubbing his face in Dean's shirt.

"Promise?"

"Of course I promise. I love you Sammy. I won't let anything hurt you." Dean said, pulling the trembling boy closer to his chest.

"I don't like storms, Dean. It feels like the whole building is going to fall down." Sam whined. Dean couldn't blame his brother for being scared. The walls shook at every gust of wind and the room was making all kinds of creaking noises. Honestly, Dean was beginning to question the building's stability himself.

"Don't worry Sammy. The storm will be over soon. We just gotta make it through tonight."

"Dean?" Sam's voice was muffled by Dean's shirt.

"Yeah Sammy?" Sam hesitated before looking up at his brother. His big brown puppy eyes were wide and scared as he looked at Dean through his bangs.

"C-can I sleep with you tonight?" Dean smiled warmly at his baby brother, pulling him into a comforting hug.

"Of course you can." Sam smiled up at him and hooked his arms around Dean's neck. Dean playfully rolled his eyes but quickly gave in and lifted Sammy up. Sam wrapped his little legs around his brother's waist as Dean carried him back to his bed. He set Sammy down gently on the bed before crawling in beside him, pulling the blankets over them. Sam smiled and instantly curled up to Dean, laying his head down on his brother's chest. Dean smiled and wrapped his arms securely around the small boy.

"Thanks Dean! I like sharing a bed with you. It makes me feel safe, plus you're really warm!" Sam rambled. More thunder boomed in the sky, quickly shutting him up. He tightened his grip around Dean, burying his face in his brother's chest. Dean let out a quiet laugh, hugging Sam tightly.

"Get some sleep Sammy. You're safe here. I love you."

"I love you too, Dean." Sam beamed. Dean smiled and kissed Sam's forehead.

"Goodnight Sammy."

"G'night Dean." With that being said, the two brothers cuddled close to each other and drifted off to sleep. Honestly, a small part of Dean secretly loved these stormy nights.


End file.
